


Home Alone and Horny

by strider_heichou_booty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Genderbending, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Strider - Freeform, Stridercest - Freeform, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strider_heichou_booty/pseuds/strider_heichou_booty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Striders stick together no matter what. But for the love of god, get off of each other's legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nudge Nudge We're Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Brief explanation of the Strider apartment situation in the category of its inhabitants so as to avoid confusion later:  
> D: Alpha Bro Strider  
> Bro: Bro Strider  
> Di: female Dirk Strider  
> Dave: Dave Strider

The Texan heat was nothing to be sniffed at. Especially when out in it. But luckily, the Strider twins were back indoors in the apartment shortly after school ended. Dave claimed the futon as his whilst Di made her way to their room. This was usual protocol, but sometimes locations were switched. Dave dragged out a sigh of relaxation then discovered a sticky note on the coffee table. Scrawled on it was Bro's messy handwriting: "Gone shopping and am visiting LaLonde after. Don't break anything or each other. - Bro'  
Seeing as D was out of town for one of his movie shoots, it seemed the twins had an afternoon to themselves. Perfect.  
"Hey, Di," Dave called out to his sister.  
"What?" she questioned back, halfway through taking her shirt off.  
"Bro ain't here, gone shopping"  
"And?"  
"He's visiting LaLonde too"  
"So no Bro until later?"  
"No Bro," he put his feet up on the coffee table crossed at the ankles, an action of defiance as Bro would have never ever let him do that.  
"Cool," she threw her shirt into the hamper on her side of the room at the foot of her bed. Outwardly she kept quiet but in her mind a plan was brewing. Space was very respected between the two of them, despite being extremely close. Her showers took quite considerably longer than his did in the mornings, so there was no clash of who was getting undressed in the room or when. Unless Bro got involved. He never knocked. That asshole aside, Dave was good with timing either way. He made the mistake of walking in on Di in just her underwear once and wound up with half of his own possessions being flung at him. So lesson learned never risking that again.  
Di emptied her pockets onto her desk then slid her jeans off, them joining her shirt for a pressing up with the rest of her laundry in a big garment orgy. She moved so she was standing in front of the full length mirror they'd convinced Bro to get them. Side on then from various different angles before her reflection, she inspected herself. Matching orange panties and bra kept her half decent while she made sure her figure was in check. Flat stomach with a dip from her sternum down the center from her sporty tendencies. Ribs toned but not unhealthily visible. Waist thin but not drastically so. Hips curvy and thighs plump. What she was proud of was her completing curves, her DD cup breasts. She had admittedly gotten some unwanted male attention before for them, but she was still happy with them. They weren't even close to how plush her rump was though. Said ass wasn't Nicky Minaj overwhelming, but DAMN was it a nice booty. She giggled quietly at her antics before grabbing her deodorant, having a quick freshen up. Chucking that to its previous place, she looked out the window and saw the visual waves of heat blurring the city view. Considering it was quite cool in the room since the AC worked the best there, the rest of the apartment must've been at the very least warm. She hummed in thought for a moment. Now, she loved her Bro to pieces, but holy shit was he a cockblock. She wouldn't openly admit to it, but her feelings towards Dave had switched from sibling love to romantic admiration. She ignored it for quite some time. In all honesty, it just grew stronger to the point that she wanted to try her luck seducing said twin brother. She tapped her chin before going over to her wardrobe, opening it and scanning through it. A black tank top was the first to make an appearance. Pulling that on over mildly spiked blonde hair and pointy anime shades, it fit snugly to her form. Thank every god she could think of that she wore a pushup bra that day. Her cleavage was nice and visible, but not to a slutty extent. More of an "oh my eyes are up here but you can still look there" kind of way. She considered leaving her bottom half bare, seeing if it would get her intentions across and she'd have the excuse of the heat. Nah, too blatant. She found a short orange skirt and pulled that up to just below her waist, the end of the fabric residing at mid thigh. Black knee highs slinked up her legs and stopped exactly as expected by their name. She gave herself a final look over in the mirror and fixed her hair, bangs sweeping across her forehead, most of the back perfectly spiked to her liking and just the right amount draping over the back of her neck to pull the look off effeminately. Shades pushed up the bridge of her nose, she made the trek back to the living room without being noticed just yet. Boy was she right about the heat difference. Dave was on his stomach with his face turned to the TV and hadn't noticed her yet, exactly as she hoped. A final prepping and she speedstepped around the futon to lie on his back.  
"What're you doing?" was all the questioning she got from him.  
"What's it look like I'm doing?" she replied, a little sassier than intended.  
"I can't see you so I don't know"  
"Well," she snaked her arms around his chest, her breasts pressed to his back to earn a quiet noise. "I'm lying on you"  
"I could tell that much..." he glanced over his shoulder to be met by her face, her chin on his shoulder blade.  
"Then don't ask stupid questions Davey"  
"It wasn't a stup-"  
"Just shut up"  
"OK..." he looked to the TV again. With which she snuggled against him, masked as just an affectionate gesture when really heat was building up between her legs. But that happened whenever she managed to come in contact with him. He crossed his arms under the cushion he was resting his head on, seeming to be unbothered by her actions.  
"What's up with that John kid?" she spoke up after whatever show on got to the commercial break.  
"Egbert?"  
"Yeah"  
"He's a derp, always trying to be funny and shit"  
"You two friends?"  
"Duh"  
"I mean like... just friends?"  
"He's always going on about how hetero he is so even if I wanted to go out with him he wouldn't be up to that"  
"I see then"  
"Plus that cutie Jade has her eyes on me"  
"Oh..."  
"Oh what?"  
"Nothing," she pressed her face into his shoulder and the rest of her conversing came muffled. "Do you like guys or girls?"  
"Dunno. Either"  
"Either...?"  
"As in I don't really mind if it's a chick or dude catching my crushing on"  
"Ah OK"  
"You only like girls, right?"  
"W-well..."  
"That ain't a bad thing"  
"I know..."  
"You been kissed before?"  
"English, but she left me a while after"  
"Oh yeah... you were pretty upset about her," he looked at her again.  
"I was. Keyword WAS"  
"Right right"  
"So... have you been kissed?"  
"Yeah, few times"  
"A few?"  
"John once. Then other guys you wouldn't know"  
"So... only boys?"  
"Yes only boys but I've scouted women too"  
"But you haven't kissed a girl before"  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
"No no... just me being curious"  
"OK"  
"I've... never kissed a guy before..." she loosened her arms a bit in embarrassment. To which he turned over so he was on his back but she was still on him.  
"I amn't judging"  
"Well you can't seeing as you aren't much better off"  
"Touché. So kiss-wise, we're hetero virgins"  
"But... I wanna know what kissing a guy is like"  
"Oh?"  
"I just want it to be someone I trust. D'you get that or?"  
"I get it. Guess I'm the same on the chick end of things"  
"Yeah... Dave?"  
"Hm?"  
"... I trust you"  
"Wait... do you mean... you want to practice kissing... with me?" he looked a bit surprised at how she bit her lip while nodding slightly.  
"O-only if you're OK with that..."  
"Hmm..."  
"I mean, I ain't putting pressure on it and if you wanna then that's perfectly fi-"  
"I'm cool with the idea"  
"You sure? If it's too weird..." her voice went a little higher than usual.  
"Yeah. Trust you. Plus it's hard to say no to you, " he rested his hands on her waist. She smiled slightly and gestured for him to sit up as she did, him complying and her ending up on his lap.  
"Shades on obviously," she set her hands on his neck. He nodded in agreement before moving so his back was to the backrest. She looked down at him, making up her mind.  
"Ready when you are, Princess," his tone was joking, showing he was comfortable, giving her slight confidence. She inwardly braced herself then leaned forward, not too fast but not too slow. He tilted his head a little so as their noses wouldn't bump just as their lips met. Barely any pressure or movement occurred, the kiss was simply a sweet one. It nonetheless sent her heart rate up double time, and she was surprised to find it had a similar effect on him. Reluctantly they both pulled back from the softness after a few moments that felt like a lifetime. Her cheeks were dusted a soft pink and she could've sworn his were too.  
"How was it...?" he asked quietly, breaking the silence - bar the rambling of the TV in the background.  
"Good..." she whispered, staying within a few inches of him.  
"Your lips are soft"  
"Yours too actually"  
"Thanks I think," he chuckled softly.  
"Can we... do that again?" She moved her hand to his cheek. A nod was her answer and she kissed him softly again. This time, they stayed that way longer and, instead of pulling back, another kiss ran into that one. They closed their eyes, him wrapping his arms around her waist to which she did likewise with hers around his neck. He introduced more movement, finding their lips fit almost perfectly together. Not surprising as most of their facial features were very much the same. She synced herself to him, down to their breathing. This wasn't too difficult considering they were twins anyway. But that left their heads long before. It was especially forgotten when his tongue ran over her bottom lip and she parted for him. A hushed hum left her as their tongues met in a gentle brush up, which soon lead to a gentle dance of swirls and rubs. More confident, she claimed some dominance and deepened the kiss. Eventually, the kiss went from innocent to heated, their tongues in more of a competition for dominance. He was winning, but let her have her glory moments. He ran a hand up her side, provoking a soft hum. Her hips found his and rubbed against them softly, causing them both to quietly moan. She pulled back and panted quietly, finding him in a similar state. Both sixteen year olds reached for the other's shades and set them aside. Being younger, their eyes were far more vibrant than those of their elder siblings'. Di took after Bro's deep golden orange to have bright amber irises while Dave followed suit of D's crimson eyes with a striking shade of red.  
The twins had seen each other's eyes before, but that was years ago and had been discouraged. But they were alone, no rules needed to be followed when the guardians were out. Besides not breaking anything, that rule was pretty solid. She gazed into his eyes and he stared right back, urging more colour to their cheeks.  
"Di..." he whispered, hands on her thighs.  
"Dave...?" she kept her voice calm.  
"Can we," his fingers ran higher. "go further?"  
"Y-yeah..." she nodded slightly. "For practice." He nodded back and his hands met her skirt. At similar timing, she undid his jeans. Neither of them broke eye contact as lower halves of clothes left their bodies, only red and orange underwear cladding both of their lower torsos, her thigh highs being slid off. Next came their shirts, some indepth checking out of the other following. He explored her stomach and eventually her chest, her doing likewise in the reverse order. She breathed out a hushed moan as he cupped her breasts through her bra, the mere fact that they were his hands touching her putting butterflies in her stomach. He bit his lip whilst feeling more, liking the soft sounds emanating from her as he kneaded the mounds beneath his palms. She reached around behind her to the clasp of her bra, unclipping it. He drew his hands back and the orange item fell to her lap once she slip her arms out of the straps. He took in the plump sight before him, the erection in his boxers fully attentive. Judging by the fact she could feel said boner against her thigh, she took that he liked what he saw and she wasn't even embarrassed. Soon though, their lips met again and one of her hands locked into his hair whilst he caressed every bare inch of skin on her upper torso. Had it been anyone else touching his hair, he'd have snapped and opened up a can of whoop-ass. But she knew exactly when and where to tug or leave alone, and he loved every second of it. The next step was to get fully naked, something both adolescents were eager to see of each other and do. He ran his hands down her sides to snag the elastic of her panties on his thumbs along the way past her hips, dragging them down her thighs. She shifted to get them off before tugging his boxers off, the kiss ending so the two could get a good look at each other. She didn't really have anything to compare it to, but his dick looked sizeable enough. Which also reminded him that they didn't fancy risking anything.  
"D'ya know where Bro keeps his condoms?" he asked surprisingly calm.  
"Hmm... think so," she reached between the futon cushions and felt around for a couple of seconds before producing a small square wrapper.  
"Shit, how'd you actually know that was there?" he quirked an eyebrow at her.  
"Let's just say walking in on Bro's alone time leads to figuring things out," she commented casually, to which he shook his head in dismissal of the thought. She handed him the small package and he tore it open, setting about rolling the rubber down his length. Once finished, he dropped the wrapper on the floor and their eyes met again. She returned to his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist, his arms finding her waist. A brief sweet kiss was shared before they moved, her on her back lengthways on the futon and him looming above.  
"You ready?" he asked, checking to see if she was alright with what they intended to do.  
"Yeah," she offered a soft expression and he nodded before positioning his hips to between her legs. Slowly he eased his cock into her, soliciting a quiet gasp. He stopped once all of his length was in her pussy, staying still. She let out a few shaky breaths before adjusting to the new sensation. Her face changed once she was comfortable and he noticed, so he drew himself back only to push in again.  
"Aah~" she closed her eyes, mouth staying contrastedly open. He repeated the withdrawing and entering motion, picking up a controlled rhythm with the occasional groan leaving him.  
"Sh-shit... faster~" she breathed. He hummed softly and did as asked, concentrating on his speed more than just the accuracy of where exactly his dick was going. She let out a louder moan, her back arched like a small curve. He rest one hand on the dip shape in her spine and placed the other by her head to support himself. Her arms slithered around his neck.  
"H-harder?" he whispered against her neck.  
"Harder~" she tilted her head back. With that, he rolled his hips with rougher, his cock wedging deeper into her wetness.  
"Gaah~!" she further arched her back, which got him closer to her G-spot.  
"Hnngh... fuck," he nuzzled into her neck, himself enjoying the heat around his dick and the slickness causing an easy slap of skin in skin to echo through the room. Sheens of sweat coated both sixteen year olds, droplets of the hot substance sparkling under the light of the room. She moved a hand into his hair and brought his head up to kiss him once again, lust fueled and hungry. He complied entirely, his thrusts becoming harder and far faster. Both abdomens felt as if knots were tensing in them, being tight but not to a discomforting level so much as an exciting arousing one. They parted again for her to let out a scream of pleasure as he hit her G-spot harder, himself moaning loudly as her muscles clenched around him.  
"H-holy shit Di..."  
"D-Dave~"  
"Nnh... I think I'm... close..." he bit his lip.  
"S-same... haah~!" she tugged at his hair slightly while rocking her hips to him.  
Bro had parked the pickup truck out the back of the apartment complex, unsuspectingly climbing the many flights of stairs to the top floor. He ransacked his pockets for his keys and upon finding them shoved the desired one into the door lock.  
"Kiddies, 'm ho-" he started but was cut off by two loud moans.  
"Fuck, D-Dave~!" the more effeminate of the voices cried. So the Lil' Man had a partner?  
"Di... Mmh!" the other shouted. Wait, Di? Bro looked to the futon, only to find his two younger siblings banging away like horny bunnies. Well that's not something you see everyday. From what he could read, they'd both reached their climaxes at very much the same time from the way Dave gave a final particularly hard thrust and Di's back arched fully. Hot damn. Were the twins doing this long? Bro set down his groceries and watched the two ride out their orgasms, the male's chest heaving and the female's tits bouncing faintly to her ragged breathing. Those big voluptuous tits... Bro licked his upper lip slightly.  
"Da...vey..." Di panted, although slightly more controlled.  
"Yeah?" Dave looked to her face and eyes met.  
"Thank we could... practice together more often?" the blush on her cheeks practically radiated off her voice.  
"Of course," he chuckled breathily before they shared a soft kiss, the gesture sweet and affectionate. Almost loving.  
"So should I just go or do ya need another condom?" Bro spoke up after a good staring at the teenagers. Who quite visibly froze. "Or should I get ya some snacks? Sex burns a clusterfuck a' calories, ya oughta be hungry."  
"Br-Bro, what the fuck?!" she practically squeaked. How cute.  
"Judging by how ya got ya twin balls deep in ya, I think there's some explainin' ta do here," Bro added with a plain smirk. Roll the details of an incestuous romance and an annoying guardian.


	2. When in Rome, Do as the Romans Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave has gone to visit John and Di wants some company. While Bro is glad to keep her occupied, he is curious and has some other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to post this on Valentine's day but time escaped me you guys I'm sorry!

A month passed since the incident of Bro walking in on Dave and Di's little "session". Strider family life remained in the same usual pattern, Bro having not really minded what they did so long as he got an embarrassed Dave and a stuttering Di whilst questioning further, and so long as they practiced safe sex he wouldn't bother them too much. Each night since, an intimate cuddle alternating from in Di's bed to Dave's was shared between the twins that on more than one occasion lead to either hardcore fucking or gentle love-making. Unsurprisingly, Bro jacked off to both situations, being just that twisted a fantasizer. Di's sweet little moans were always the first to get his attention though. She took after him in many aspects; hair, eyes, personality quirks, speech pattern, cocky once gotten going. All that in mind, he could only imagine her kinks, turn-ons, toy selections, pain resistance, etcetera. She had taken more of an interest in his puppet collection than Dave ever could have, Bro and herself bonding through the designing of smuppets. But they'd grown close in a lot of aspects, not quite as close as say Dave and her had but nonetheless it was a pleasant closeness. He thought it must've been tough on her, being the only girl in the apartment. D was always busy, even when he was at home, so no real experienced talk was had besides short questions about body image and the like. Bro decided he liked the idea of having that kind of conversation with Di, whether he understood any of it or not. Plus it'd get him that bit closer to what must've been the plushest rump he ever laid eyes on. His feelings to her had always been that of a protective older brother by eleven years, but ever since she hit puberty and dat ass with dem titties started to blossom, he lusted after the girl strongly. Regrettably, she was an early bloomer, so from age twelve she was curvier than most. But still, a fucktonne of self control and a lot of alone time let Bro deal with himself and those urges.  But once he saw how willing she was to go as far with Dave as she did, Bro liked his chances at tapping that. Even if his interests stayed to men at the most times, he couldn't help it. The twins were still functioning perfectly in their social lives outside the sex, so there wasn't much harm in just seeing how things went. In Bro's eyes at least. Weird puppet freak.  
One Saturday morning in specific, Bro saw from the kitchen the twins walking to the door. Di must've been seeing Dave off, as they shared what looked like a farewell kiss before he left and she closed the door after him. She ran a hand through her hair before walking into the kitchen before Bro. Today's outfit was black shorts, a pastel orange hoodie and white ankle socks. Bro took no shame in checking her out, golden orange eyes scanning through his shades down her mostly bare legs. They were much paler than his and looked a lot smoother too. Recently waxed more than likely. Her hair was in the usual spiky style, a bit on the attractively messy side. One word was perfect for the shades clad petite girl in front of him. Cute.  
"Where's the Lil' Man off ta?" he asked curiously.  
"Egbert's place," she stated plainly.  
"Oh yeah, told me 'bout that"  
"Yup"  
"Ya don't sound too impressed"  
"Well how observant of you. I amn't exactly too impressed"  
"Why?"  
"Wanted my cuddle buddy to myself. Duh"  
"Ah. Well," he held his arms out, leaning away from the fridge. "Would I work as a sub?"  
She giggled quietly, stepping over to him and throwing her arms around his neck. He smiled while hugging her close to him. They were the most affectionate towards each other out of the Striders. D and Dave kept greetings to a pat on the head or a very quick hug; Dave found Bro way too clingy so barely any of those actions were even mentioned unless the situation were dire; D and Di had the whole hugging going on but it was usually very toned down; D and Bro had moments of being very friendly but, if he crossed the line of how long a hug should be even a little, he'd get himself a nice bruise in the wrong place. D was likeminded to Dave on the opinion of how overbearing Bro was with Di thrown in for his same impression, so the two orange eyed Striders took the liberty to be as mushy and clingy as wanted with each other.  
"Ya look nice today," he said into her shoulder.  
"Thanks. Ya've been keeping well yourself," she nuzzled his neck. He hummed at this, liking the feeling of her breath on his tanned skin. He wondered how good she was with hickeys considering his own world class mouth. She hopped up a little and he easily caught her what with how surprisingly light she was, his arms tucked under her backside to support her while her legs wrapped around his waist. She giggled and nuzzled him more.  
"Somethin' funny?" he quirked an eyebrow amusedly.  
"Davey can't pick me up like this just standing, s'all"  
"Just standin'?"  
"He needs a wall"  
"Cos he's skin and bones like ya other brother"  
"Yeah, true"  
"Plus he ain't much taller than ya"  
"There's that as well"  
"So. Talk ta me"  
"We're talking literally right now though if you didn't notice"  
"Nonononono"  
"Need any more no's there?"  
"Hah. I meant girl talk. Tell me how big that dress makes ya ass look, talk boys ta me, or girls, whichever's hotter, tell me how ya tits been feelin' recently"  
"Oh my God, Bro no"  
"But Bro yes, ya ain't got another lady around so let it out"  
"But girl talk is for girls"  
"And?"  
"Ya ain't a girl, Bro. As much as I may doubt that sometimes with the amount a' dildos you use"  
"I know, but ya can still talk ta me about it"  
"Did what I just say not register?"  
"Pro'ly not"  
"Ugh fine!" she gave in with a sigh.  
"Yay," he grinned to himself in triumph, spinning with her a few times.  
"But don't think this'll be all the time, OK?"  
"Kidokie," he sat her on the counter and stood before her, his palms to the countertop on either side of her thighs. "Now, 'bout a year ago ya said ya were gay."  
"... And?" she quirked an eyebrow.  
"Whatcha doin' messin' around with ya brother if ya don't swing that way?"  
"Uh... curiosity mostly"  
"Mostly?"  
"Look, strictly speakin' I only dig chicks but... Davey is an exception"  
"As in exception, d'ya mean ya wouldn't do any other guy?"  
"Probably not"  
"Why?"  
"Pretty personal to ask about my sexuality like that"  
"Ya're answerin'"  
"Touché. And the apple don't fall too far from the tree, ya're openly gay, right Bro?"  
"It's quite obvious so yeah 'm pretty open 'bout it. Played 'round in the pussy business before an' it didn't really do it for me," he commented shamelessly, soliciting a snicker from his sister.  
"Right right. Ya ever consider the "pussy business" again?"  
"Sometimes I do. But like... always go back to the dick in the end"  
"Fair enough," she set her wrists on his shoulders.  
"Again with the apple not fallin' too far, huh?"  
"Yup. Bicurious?"  
"Like hell"  
"Nice"  
"Mhmm," he leaned forward a little more. "So if ya're willin' ta have sexy time with Dave, do ya consider yaselves a couple or what?"  
"Well not so much a COUPLE..."  
"So ya both have roman'ic  relations along with the sleepin' together?"  
"I guess, yeah. I'm not really that inta English anymore but Davey's tailin' Harley, so"  
"But ya ain't with anyone right now?"  
"Strictly speaking? No I ain't"  
"Hmm... so what'd ya say ta havin' a mouth party with me~?" a playful smirk found his lips.  
"Oh very funny," she stated mockingly.  
"Well?"  
"... well?"  
"'M deadly serious here"  
"Wait, what?"  
"I ain't spellin' it out, Lil' Lady. If ya didn't notice, 'm pitchin' a tent in m'pants just standin' between ya knees right here an' now," his voice dripped with want, need even. She glanced down to aforementioned area of his body and saw the very obvious "tent" he spoke of. She blushed softly and kept her face lowered.  
"You... you're turned on?"  
"Yeah," he said before leaning in to her ear, voice low and deep. "An' I want ya~"  
"I-in what context?"  
"Fuckin'"  
"S-sex?"  
"As hard or as soft as ya like, but either way I wanna fuck ya," his tone had gone extremely husky and it sent shivers down her spine, causing her to grip the fabric of his shirt.  
"Shit..."  
"I wanna strip ya naked... I'll lay ya down... then run m'hands all over ya... every inch a' skin exposed... I'll be so very gentle in all the right places... then be demandin' where I see fit... I'll kiss an' suck at all them sensitive spots on ya body ta slowly drive ya insane... each caress... each fuckin' touch... I'll have ya callin' m'name like nobody's business~"  
"Br-Bro..." she practically whimpered.  
"Just like that," he stepped closer, hands on her hips. "Ya'll moan... ya'll beg... ta the point even I can't take anymore... so I'll unzip these jeans... slide 'em off... nice an' slow... them gone... m'boxers will slip down... but I won't touch ya..." he paused, waiting for another reaction besides her sped-up breathing. She mustered the courage to do her own dirty talking.  
"I-I'll be wet... very wet... my core just drippin' in anticipation for that huge cock..." she purred, a finger tentatively trailing across his collarbone, provoking him to make a slight humming noise. "An' I'll reach for ya... flush faced... glossy lips mouthin' needy words..."  
"I'll run m'hands up ya thighs... lean in close ta comply with them words..."  
"I'll slip my hands up your front..." she whispered into his neck while carrying out her stated action, trailing all her fingertips of both hands along the rippled muscle concealed by his high collared white polo.  
"Hmmh... I'll press m'hips ta yours..." he growled seductively, grinding against her lightly to earn a gasp.  
"I-I'll feel your dick against me... and I'll m-melt under your command..."  
"I'll send soft kisses up ya neck... uppin' the pressure ta ya..."  
"Aah~! Br-Bro, enough a' this," she grasped his hair and tugged his face to in front of hers, kissing him hungrily. He gladly kissed back, grinding harder against her. She muffled a moan and wrapped her legs tight around his waist. He took the liberty to lift her hoodie and palm at her breasts, pleasantly surprised by the fact she wasn't wearing a bra. A sweet gasp escaped her, her back arching slightly. He easily slipped his tongue into her mouth, working on massaging her pink muscle with his own almost straight away. She practically went to mush against him, pulling his hips flush to hers. He squeezed softly at her boobs on occasion but kept it to a minimum as his thumbs caressed her nipples in guided circular movements.  
"Hnn... Bro~" she cooed against his lips. He almost shuddered at the way she said his name, his erection painfully swollen. Enough pleasantries, she broke the kiss to practically claw his shirt off and her hoodie soon followed. They took a moment to appreciate the fine specimens of the opposite sex shirtless before them. He looked down though and smirked widely at how visibly wet he'd after getting her, extremely noticeable even with the dark fabric of her shorts. His favourite part was that she wasn't even embarrassed. He licked his upper lip before undoing her shorts, swiftly pulling them down and off. She looked to his face just as he reached for her shades to take them off and set them aside. He did likewise with his own shades.  
"Better," he whispered as his eyes met hers. She bit the inside of her cheek as he kneeled in front of her without breaking the eye contact, his head level to her cunt. Within a few seconds he had her panties off and was spreading her knees to dip forward. She gasped as he barely graced his tongue along her clitoris. Smirking the whole time, he applied the flat of his tongue to the nub of nerve endings to work at it in circles. A soft moan left her mouth as she willed herself to keep watching. From the bag of tricks that was his mouth he ran something warm and metallic over the flesh.  
"Sh-shit... since when did ya have a t-tongue bar?" she barely whispered. This provoked a breathy chuckle that felt fucking amazing against her. He shifted his head slightly to give the rest of her vulva attention. All except her actual entrance.  
"Nnh... Bro~" she begged, a hand finding his hair. He hummed lowly as her fingers curled into a fist, deciding to drag on his teasing a little longer by lapping all around her pussy, avoiding where she actually wanted him to go.  
She pushed him back with just enough strength for him to go a few steps considering height and weight difference. He frowned in question but it soon faltered as she used her speedstep to have him on his feet and pressed to the counter. She just about reached his shoulder heightwise so she had perfect leveling to start kissing down his chest. He bit his lip and watched as the blonde head of hair got lower, it's owner taking his jeans south with her. She left his pants at his ankles and trailed her tongue back up the centerline of his abs, the salty taste of sweat hitting her taste buds right away.  
"Mmh... nice," he purred. She gripped his hips and forced herself not to moan at the mere tone of his voice.  
Bro's accent had always been heavily laced with Texan, much more so than the rest of the Strider family, but he generally had excellent control over how he spoke. Not with his words, they always had a sound missing here or a substitute there. But his tones were ever so flexible, ranging from cheery to downright scary or sarcastic to sensual in a heartbeat. Di inherited some of this along with her looks, but there was a certain something that differed between them she couldn't fathom.  
She glanced down at his still concealed hard-on and paused for a moment. Would that fit in her mouth? Admittedly she'd never tried giving head before because it was never necessary and Dave hadn't brought it up, but no time like the present. Even if she was nervous as fuck about the ordeal. Her plan indeed got cut short like his did as he pulled her back up to stand.  
"Bro...?" she questioned, only to be silenced by a chaste kiss.  
"Let's go somewhere more comfortable," he cracked a grin like the Cheshire Cat before picking her up princess style, walking to her room after freeing his feet from his jeans, to which she looped her arms around his neck. He laid her down on her bed and stayed looming above her. She blushed at the fact she was completely naked while he still had his boxers on, suddenly feeling self conscious. He ran his hands down her sides, pure lust in his eyes. She moved a hand into his hair and pulled him into a kiss, taking dominance in probably the only thing she could due to strength and size. He gladly complied, trailing his fingertips up and down her thighs. She firmly tugged his head back by his hair, surprised to hear him moan at the roughness. A spark of curiosity was clear in her eyes and he caught it without difficulty.  
"Masochist?" she asked.  
"Obviously"  
"Please tell me BDSM is your thing"  
"Oh it's m'thing alright," he purred. The smirk that surfaced on her face gave him confirmation their kinks were very much the same. She nudged his shoulder to indicate she wanted him down. He rolled onto his back and she sat up.  
"Boxers off. Now," there was command in her voice and it actually made him bite his lip while swiftly doing as told. She uncaptchalogued two sets of handcuffs and put them on his chest, sitting on his stomach. He took fondly the fact the cuffs were leather alone rather than fur like most pairs had. She pointed to the top bedposts and without question he held his wrists to them. He closely examined her breasts as she leaned over his face to restrain him. Even while not wearing a bra, they retained great shape. She leaned back and looked at him.  
"I think ya see where I'm goin' with this," she cooed, earning a smirk. "Well," he tugged at the cuffs slightly just for emphasis. "Think s'pretty obvious at this stage."  
"Good," she scooted so she was more or less straddling his hips before placing a soft but drawn out kiss on his lips. He badly wanted to reach up and touch her more but as expected he couldn't really move, so he settled for propping his knees up a bit. She leaned back to sit up straight, dragging her hands down his hot torso with her nails skimming over taut skin, earning a low hum from her opposing participant. His lower half was heating up fast as those soft hands of hers hovered over to her own knees, gliding up her thighs. She smirked at the fact he watched so shamelessly. Upping her game, she shifted her hips so as to roll her hips back against his throbbing cock, knowing it to be a pleasuring sensation against her moist vulva but very teasing to her brother.  
"Sh-shit..." he practically whined at the display. She seemed to ignore him, a sweet moan escaping her mouth. He bit his bottom lip rather hard eyes fixed on her lower half. Dainty hands found his stomach and she rutted against him, gasping. He tugged at his restraints, frustrated beyond belief. It wasn't like him to entirely loose his cool, but this was an exception. She spied out his face and smirked half heartedly, only to raise her hips. He made a questioning noise at the way she poised herself over his member.  
"... No protection, Lil Lady?" he quirked an inquisitive eyebrow.  
"I'm not stupid Bro," she rolled her eyes, only making him more confused. "On the pill"  
"Oh," he nodded a little, understanding.  
"But first..." she uncaptchalogued what looked like a collar, but as it unfolded he noticed a thick knot tied in the middle of the leather strap. It was a makeshift gag. A wry smirk found his lips before he opened his mouth.  
"Ya talk WAY too much," she stated sweetly, leaning down to affix the knot between his teeth then fasten the buckle at the back of his head. Sitting up straight again, she pushed down on his cock. Hard. He bit into the leather, a groan being successfully muffled.  
"Ooh fuck!" she gasped at the feeling of being so full, her walls stretching wide. He leaned his head back, drawling a pleased noise. She set her hands on his thighs behind her, bringing her hips up a few centimeters with a brief exhale. As she dropped back down however, she inhaled sharply and gripped his skin below her.  
"Mmh," his jaw clenched around the knot, the muscles in his upper legs tensing at the pain being inflicted on them.  
"Sh-shit Bro~" she cooed, picking up a steady rhythm of raising herself then pushing back down so her ass rested just below his hips for a brief second, repeating this. A blissed out look on his face, he rolled his hips up to meet hers to earn a gasp. Her nails dug into his thighs knowingly, making him let out a strained moan.  
"Bro you're so big~! Fuck!" she called out, back arched and chin up as she effectively rode his dick. He squeezed his eyes closed, thrusting up each time she bounced on his length until one particular incident, where he hit her G-spot.  
"Gaah~!" her eyes widened at this, the angle making it feel almost painful. He put his feet flat against the mattress to give him more leverage, pressing into that same spot again and again, harder and harder. She practically melted into a flurry of hot moans and breathy begs as the speed of both their actions increased. He relished in the very aural show he couldn't see; her noises of arousal, the slap of skin against skin, the faint sound of her breasts bouncing in time to all the rest. It made his cock just throb and twitch more.  
"Br-Bro I- ohmyGOD!" she yelped at a certain very pronounced thrust that hit the neck of her cervix.  
"Hnnh..." he could swear he heard a ripping noise between his teeth as he chomped deeper into the leather, pounding into her with less guided pressure.  
"Yes yes yes right there!" she nearly screamed, a buildup of heat rushing to the pit of her stomach. He gladly complied, slamming upward over and over. It didn't take much longer for her to remain stationary, just letting her brother fuck her senseless as her energy slowly depleted. His stamina kept up something impressive.  
"O-oh~ fuck Bro I'm gonn- aah~!!" she cried, eyes so tight shut tears pricked at the corners of them. A knot of tension formed in his abdomen and stayed there, progressively tugging tighter. A final dozen or so thrusts after and both of the Striders gave in; him arching off the bed with a rumbling groan to allow a last powerful thrust into his sister while he ejaculated, her loudly moaning his name as the pleasure of her orgasm rippled through every nerve ending in her body. He flopped back down, feeling her walls clench around his cock and milk him dry. She stayed still a few moments before doubling over, panting heavily. He eased up on the knot in the gag and slowly straightened his legs, a pulsating warmth starting from his belly and spreading to his toes, fingers and ears. They stayed like that for a good few minutes, just listening to each other breath. She sniffled briefly then pulled off of him with a whimper, semen dribbling down her inner thighs and pooling on his lap. He sighed quietly, eyes half open and all of him molding into the mattress under him. She shakily knelt up despite feeling like jelly all over and undid the gag then the handcuffs, chucking them all carelessly to the side with a rattle and clank on the floor. He stretched his jaw and rolled his wrists to get feeling in them again before reaching out to her. She collapsed onto him, mildly grossed out by their sweat covered bodies now mingling but she said nothing, just letting his protective arms wrap around her. He swallowed softly, in control of his breathing again, as her thin arms slid under his armpits and around his shoulder blades, resting on his shoulders from behind.  
"I'm gonna sleep now and if ya snore, the gag is going back on," she giggled faintly while snuggled up to him. He chuckled and dragged the cover over them, holding her close with no remorse for what could happen later.


	3. This is NOT How to Welcome Someone Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that feeling you get when you come home after so long? Yeah that's a great feeling. But not when you are forced to watch your rascals of younger siblings doing something they shouldn't

The life of a well-known director in Hollywood wasn't all the glitz and glamour it was made out to be. Sure, the money was to be rolled in like an enthusiastic golden retriever puppy having found a huge puddle of delightfully squelchy mud. And meeting the big names in the film business was such a privilege. Not to even mention the free stays at all the five star hotels and mouthwatering meals at fancy restaurants. But the phrase "there's no place like home" definitely topped everything as the most truthful amongst the superficial fashion, overpriced houses and snobby dinner parties. D Strider knew this all too well. He missed the top floor apartment, how it was most definitely too small for four people, the twins, younger than him by two years Bro, how comfortably cluttered everything was, the smell of takeout for dinner every night, the pileups on the futon afterwards and most of all Di's collaboration with Bro to have convenient downpours of smuppets on the other two. OK, so maybe D could do without that last one, but it was still memorable enough to be listed.  
A luxurious private jet flight and a disappointingly squashy taxi ride later, D finally reached the apartment door at long last, rummaging through his pocket for keys. He was still in his work clothes; white shirt, dark red tie, black blazer, ironed slacks and pointed toe dress shoes, all accessorized by sterling silver cufflinks, a Rolex watch and his aviator shades. With a deep breath and his luggage at his feet, he stood up straight and unlocked the door. It swung open under his touch with a faint squeak of the hinges on the frame, just as last time he entered at least three months before. Stepping into the apartment, he was pleased to see everything was just as messy as he had left it if not even more so. First, he slipped his shoes off and set them by the door, then hauled his suit cases in to join on the opposite side of it without hitting his head off the top of the doorframe. Door closed, he finally eased, the smells and visuals making him feel right at home. That's where he was. Not some top notch condition hotel room. Or a penthouse suite with an acclaimed gorgeous view of the city. This was home. His blazer seemed to fall from his shoulders by itself, landing ungracefully on the floor behind him. His tie joined the blazer soon after and he undid the first few buttons of his shirt. He continued walking, his feet feeling free while he could breathe easy at such long last. Only one thing seemed out of place. Since when was the apartment ever this quiet?  
He postponed his visit to the futon to check the twins' bedroom. He frowned upon finding they weren't there, but then remembered it was Friday and had just gone three o'clock. They were still in school for at least another half an hour. He acknowledged this and took a quick look around their room to jog his memory before returning to his plan of situating himself on the futon, but not before grabbing a beer from the fridge minus getting stabbed by one of the many swords stored in the appliance that clattered out every time the stupid thing was opened. He sunk into the comfort, not from the cushions but from the homely invisible cuddle of Strider aroma it gave. Where was Bro though? He pondered for a moment, maybe he was out getting shit for his smuppets. That seemed most logical so D stuck with it, kind of liking that he had the place to himself for another while. He sighed contently and cracked the can open, swigging from it immediately. He slowly relaxed and just sat there, glad to have returned.  
An hour later, Dave opened the door, Di close behind him. Just as D was about to call a greeting to them and no sooner had Dave closed the door, Di had pulled her twin into a kiss that looked like it had intentions to go further than just lip locking. He was more than glad to comply and his hands instantly found her knees to hoosh her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms did the same around his neck. He kept one hand on her ass while pressing her against the wall, his other hand flat to the wall itself. D had already frozen at this stage, his eyes wide behind his shades and his jaw dropped. Had they not noticed him? Clearly not. Di introduced tongue to the kiss and arched away from the wall slightly. Dave grinded his hips against hers, provoking a soft moan. She tangled a hand into his hair and tugged at it, pressing to him tighter. He angled his hips so that his erection was rubbing right between her legs.  
"Mmh... Davey, more~" she mewled into the kiss none too quietly. He hummed in what sounded like approval, undoing his jeans one handedly then doing the same to hers.  Both clothing items were cast away, with which he grinded his boner more directly against her hot pussy,  only underwear between them. They both moaned loudly in unison. D couldn't do anything but stare, feeling like a statue as he couldn't move or say anything. Di pulled back from Dave's lips to slip two fingers into her bra. She pulled out a condom between her index finger and middle finger and held it up, the two smirking at each other before noisily snogging once again. His boxers found his ankles before she ripped the condom wrapper open, them rolling it onto his dick as a joint effort, being intimate and sexy rather than awkward. He pulled her knickers down and off before positioning himself properly between her thighs. He didn't even need to ask before sliding his length into her wet entrance, earning either participant a gasp or groan from the other. They only pulled back upon hearing the clank of aluminum against the floor followed by a sloshing of liquid and a rolling noise. D dropping his beer can had been the cause of the sounds, being so shocked his limbs decided not to work with him. Both younger siblings completely froze as they set eyes on their older brother. All D saw was that Dave was balls deep in Di and a wall was behind them.  
"Uh..." Di started.  
"H-hey bro," Dave spoke up after her.  
"... you two were about to- no, are currently fucking in front of me, and all you can say is hey?!" D finally spoke after a very long silence. To make matters worse, Bro had just walked in. He looked from D's face to the twins and back again.  
"Well... seems we've a lot ta talk about," he stated before directing Dave and Di to their room and sitting down beside D.  
"Broderick, why the fuck are you so relaxed about this?"  
"Calm down D, s'just-"  
"Calm down? Calm down?!"  
"That's what I said, now shush"  
"No I will not c-" he was about to yell, but a hand clamped over his mouth.  
"Shut up an' listen OK?" Bro kept calm but it was more than obvious that he was frustrated. Reluctantly, D nodded.  
"Aight, so the brats've been sleepin' together for a while," Bro slowly brought his hand off D's mouth.  
"... how long is a while?"  
"Three months"  
"THREE M-!" again D was silenced.  
"Hear me out, jeez. Anyway, I know it ain't exactly optimal, BUT, they aren't doin' anythin' stupid, trust me. Dave's got himself a boyfriend and had a girlfriend, Di is tryin' after one a' the girls at school, they've still got their friends, all outside what them two are at. So, they're functionin' normally an' like ya saw they're doin' the do safe. Now, I know I shouldn't be encouragin' it, but there ain't much harm goin' on here. Don't scream at me," Bro let D go again.  
"They... it... but... OK, fine fine... I can work with that I guess... so long as they're happy... r-right..." he thought very hard, processing what his younger brother just said and considering how it could work.  
"You're OK with it?"  
"... yes"  
"Oh good! By the way, I fucked Di"  
"WHAT?!" D practically screeched. A very fun afternoon of family reunion bonding was to follow.


	4. Just a Tasture of What We Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acceptance is one thing.  
> Curiosity is something completely different.

Things were about as normal as normal could get. Weirdly so.  
With his new knowledge, D thought it would become a natural occurence that he'd see Bro pulling like a freight train every hour, or hear the twins getting down and dirty late at night.  
But... Nothing had changed. No used condoms stuffed between the futon cushions (unless they were Bro's). No discarded panties left on the kitchen counter (unless they were Bro's). No mysterious stains on the shower wall (unless they were Bro's). It was exactly the same.  
The odd peck on the cheek here, a playful wrestle there, or sitting shoulder to shoulder over yonder, but otherwise no erratic displays of affection or intimacy that would be out of comfort zone to witness.  
If nothing else, it let the idea of this big taboo polyamory sit better in the eldest Strider's stomach. The type of feeling one gets when they know something is going on but it's not affecting them so they just get on with their business.  
Until.

"Yooooo, what the fuck?"  
"...what?"  
"Who leaves an open suitcase in the middle of the hall? That's a tripping hazard right there. I get it if everyone who's anyone wants to be acquainted with my tush, but the floor definitely wasn't on my waiting list for laps. No sir, this is bullshit. Probably gonna bruise too - talk about awkward first impressions," Dave announced as he rubbed the affected area of his backside, walking into the living room. D just grunted quietly in response after having chosen to ignore the loud clattering noise previous, shifting closer to the right armrest to make more room for his youngest brother on the futon.  
"Wow, do you give a shit?" the shorter blonde plopped down on the left side, having stepped over D's long sprawled out legs. "Like, I could have a fractured tail bone right now. My coccyx, I need that. I dunno what for but it's there so it might be important. Aw shit, I think I feel it in my sacrum. Rippling, piercing, crippling pain. I'm dying Richard, help me. Ugh, fuck, with how little attention you're paying to me I think it spread to my iliacs. Please, call me a hospital. I don't just want an ambulance, I want the whole goddamn ER team. The clinic nurse too, the one with her priorities in the right place. Meaning the buttons of her blouse. She has just enough of those bad boys undone that we get a cinema worth eyeful of that natural perky cleavage. Damn, I miss her. What was her name again? Danielle? Denny? No, wait, I got it. Denise. Man, I miss Denise. Haven't seen her since I got chicken pox when I was five and Bro brought me to the vet first. Looks like she'll have a nice surprise call because I want her out here too. Right about the time you'll call 911's emergency service. Which is right about... now! How about... now!"  
"If you can run your mouth like that, you don't need shit," D mumbled back with disinterest, eyes on the TV screen through his shades. "Where's your sister?"  
"She's asleep."  
"And why aren't you?"  
"It's three in the afternoon."  
"It's also a Saturday."  
"... Good point," Dave pressed into the backrest, slouching halfway down it to mock the way his older brother was sitting. This earned him a flipping off. "But if I sleep now, I won't later, and me awake at 4AM never ends well."  
"Pssh, I know that already," the director snorted, straightening up to sit properly then throw an arm over the backrest. "I looked after you when you were barely the height of my hip, you'd be up gargling and running around the place from 3 to 6 every morning. Lil' shit." "Those were the days." "How?" "You know. The whole "eat, sleep, shit, repeat" lifestyle was my jam." "That's still all you do." "Meh, throw in school and it's a bit of a different ballgame." "Wait until you reach the business world and you'll pray for this tennis match back." "Touché," Dave gave in with a shrug, dragging himself into an upright position. Conversation seemed to drop after that, and D definitely didn't make any effort to pick it back up. \---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Soon/  
> It's 1AM, sooooon


End file.
